


End of the World

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader feat a break up.





	End of the World

August is asleep when you find it. Just a piece of the puzzle but enough for you to put together some picture of what’s going on. He’s been different recently, distant, not purposefully but lost in thought. You have some idea of the dark places his mind can go to, and where it seems to go to more often than not at the moment. And even though you always do your best to talk him out of it you worry that there’s no coming back for him now.

It’s some scribbled paragraphs on a scrap piece of paper that he must’ve dropped down the side of the sofa by accident. A crumpled page of a schematic that you’re fairly certain adds up to something scary. Unimaginable. You’d never thought him capable of anything bad, even when he confessed about his job you couldn’t see him hurting anyone or anything. Suddenly you know you were wrong and you hate yourself for never seeing it. You don’t wait for him to wake up, pulling your suitcase down from the top of the wardrobe in the spare room and dragging it in to the bedroom where he sleeps in your bed. The bed you bought together only a few months ago.

You open the cupboards and pull out clothes, essentials to get you through a week or two until he’s gone again. You don’t bother to be quiet, too angry to care. Or is it too sad? Your heart beats double time in your chest and your head hurts. And then you hear him stirring, mumbling “What’s going on?” and then “Are you ok?” when he sees the little suitcase open on the floor and you standing stock still facing away from him. He gets up from the bed quickly, coming over to you, hands on your shoulders making you flinch.

“I don’t have anything to say to you, August” you mutter, hands balled in to fists so tight you can feel your nails digging in to your skin. He moves away just slightly, giving you space and he doesn’t say anything for a moment as you go back to putting things in to the case.

“I don’t understand what I’ve done. Talk to me” he tries to keep his voice soft, calm. His voice that usually lulls you in to a love-struck stupor making you suddenly feel sick.

“This. This is what you’ve done” you say, turning around to face him, handing him the papers shoved in your back pocket. “This is why you’ve been away even more than usual, why you hardly talk to me when we’re together. All those late nights. The reason you’re always typing away on that fucking laptop. You’ve been hiding something from me for months, and now I find this. I’m not an idiot, August” your voice is shaky, betraying your emotions.

“That’s…that’s nothing. Part of a briefing for my next mission” he knows you can tell he’s lying, he was never good at that when it came to you.

“It’s far, far more than that.” you almost laugh “What, are you some kind of extremist now? A terrorist?”

“Don’t. Just stop for a second” he pleads, reaching for your hand as you go to close the suitcase. You pull away from him, closing the case and standing it upright, rolling it out the door. And then he says your name, quietly, more sadness in his voice than you’ve ever heard before. Your eyes sting with tears that you can’t hold back any more and when you stop and turn towards him again they roll down your cheeks. He’s close to tears too, still holding on to the idea that he can get you to stop and stay with him. “Please. Please don’t leave. I need you” he seems so small suddenly.

“Fine. Explain. Explain whatever it is you’re planning. But if it’s what I think it is, then I’ll call your boss and you’ll confess to her. And then I’ll stay”

“I can’t” he looks away from you, shame on his face confirming that whatever this is, it’s worse than you could’ve imagined.

“I love you, August.” you gasp through your tears “I love you so much. If you’d have just listened to me; quit that damn job and moved away like we talked about this wouldn’t be happening.”

He’s crying now too, openly, pain in his eyes. This wasn’t supposed to happen, you were never supposed to know. He was going to change the world, save the world from itself, and then come back and live the life that you’d both always wanted. But he can’t find a way to put that in to words now, to explain the plan and his part in it. He knows you’ll never accept it.

“We’re done.” you say, heart breaking when you do. You open the door and walk out, making it to your car before you start sobbing, gasping, choking on your tears. Back in the house August has sunk to the floor, he’s silent but the tears stream down his face as he stares at the door, willing you to come back and say you’ve made a mistake. He can’t let you go, not like that. He can’t seem to get up from the floor though, body and mind numb, so suddenly back in that place he was in before he met you.

It doesn’t occur to him for hours that you took the papers with you. That you’ll bring them to the CIA, who will make the connection between Lark and him in no time. How could he have been so stupid to lose those pages? He had gotten too comfortable and it had cost him so much. But then everything stops when he realises that if the Apostles find out about this, you’re dead. His stupid mistake and his blind beliefs sure to be the cause of the end of his world.


End file.
